


Apples and Bananas

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tour Bus Sex, just a hand job tho, niall is in it for like two seconds, short short short, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry licked his lips. Zayn was eating an apple, and the thing was, Zayn eating an apple was like Harry eating a banana.<br/>Obscene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I posted on my instagram. The formatting might be a little weird. Sorry. Not beta-ed. SHORT DRABBLE IS SHORT!

Harry licked his lips. Zayn was eating an apple, and the thing was, Zayn eating an apple was like Harry eating a banana.

Obscene.

Harry could see the flash of Zayn’s white teeth before they sunk into the meat of the apple, then it was the contrast of pink lips against the red skin of the apple. When Zayn pulled away his lips would be shinny from the juice and sometimes, it dripped down is chin. Zayn would either use his tongue or his long fingers to wipe away the juice.

Harry’s favorite thing though, was the way he chewed. His jaw muscles would flex and relax, and Harry really loved Zayn’s jawline. He watched Zayn take another bite of the apple, tongue swiping out to catching the juice. Harry bit the side of his finger, because fuck he was turned on.

“I can feel you staring at me, Haz.” Zayn said, taking the last bite, and tossing the apple core on the table.

He brought his sticky fingers to his mouth to lick off the excess juice. Harry didn’t answer just watched Zayn’s mouth, he knew that his mouth probably tasted like apples and he really wanted to taste it.

“What do you-oh” Zayn looked over at Harry and saw the state Harry had worked himself into.Pupils blown with lust and lips bitten red.

“Harry?” Zayn asked cautiously, place the book he’d been reading also on the table.

Harry whimpered, because Zayn’s lips were shinny and pink and they wrapped around his name perfect. He needed those lips on his. Harry scrambled forward and did just that, forcing his tongue past Zayn’s lips. Zayn moaned as Harry settled on top of him and licked into his mouth.

“Haz, Haz?” Zayn tries to pull away but Harry placed a hand behind his head and pulled him back.

“Fuck Harry. What brought this on?” He managed to mumbled into the kiss.

“You. Apple. Lips. Mine. Pants. Off!” Harry panted rocking his hips into Zayn’s as he tried to get his jeans undone.

"Harry!” Zayn squeaked (later Zayn will deny is was a squeak) when Harry manges to get his jeans undone and hand past his underwear. “We are on the couch! On the bus!”

Harry huffed. “Louis and Liam are on one of their dates and Niall is out clubbing! No one is going to walk in on us.” Harry said between kisses. “Relax.” Harry whispered, pulling out Zayn’s half hard dick.

Zayn bit his lower lip, dick giving an interested twitch as Harry began to pump. Harry pulled Zayn’s face up from watching Harry’s hand move on his cock to look at his face. Harry brought their lips back together so he could lick and suck at Zayn’s apple tasting tongue. Zayn relaxed and let Harry do what he wanted, gasping into the kiss when Harry ran his thumb over the tip.

Harry broke the kiss to suck at his jaw, panting against his neck. “I’m so hard for you Zayn.” Harry whined hand tightening on Zayn’s dick. “Your mouth was so shinny and your tongue, fuck Zayn. You are not allowed to eat apples ever again.”

Zayn laughed breathlessly. He could feel Harry’s hard on rocking onto his thigh and he reached to undo his damn skinny jeans and pull out the taller boys dick. Harry moaned as Zayn batted his hand away, thrusting his hips forward so their erections rubbed together for a moment before Zayn took them into his hand.

Harry moved his hands to Zayn’s shoulder, fingers digging in when Zayn started to move his hand. “Zayn, shit!” Harry gasped, fucking into Zayn’s fist.

Zayn reached forward and tangled his free hand into Harry’s hair, tugging it until he could kiss Harry again. “You’re so hot, Harry. I didn’t know you had a food kink.” He stopped to lick a line up Harry’s throat. Moving his hand faster on their cocks, the slide easier from their mixed pre-come. “I would have brought my chocolate paint to bed a lot sooner, painted it all over you and licked it off slowly, paying extra attention to your nipples.” Zayn whispered in his ear, thumb over Harry’s covered nipple after.

Harry gasped, hips stuttering forward and back arching as he came into Zayn’s hand. Zayn moaned, fucking into his fist faster, the sound of his fist moving and Harry panting against his collar bone bringing him to the edge quickly. Zayn slowed his movements as he road it out.

When he came to, Harry was lazily kissing the underside of his jaw. Harry gave a happy noise when Zayn turned his head to give him a kiss. “You’re wonderful baby.” Zayn whispered. Harry smiled at him and hide his face in his neck.

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!” They heard Niall yell. “Can you not do that on the couch! We all sit there!”

Zayn could feel Harry start to shaking with laughter. Zayn laughed too. He stood up, lifting Harry up by his thighs and Harry wrapped his leg around Zayn’s waist. “Well you should have knocked.” Zayn said.

“It’s everyone’s bus! I don’t need to knock!” Zayn stuck his tongue out, while carrying Harry back to the back lounge.

Harry throws his head back and blows Niall a kiss. “Make sure you knock back here then, or you’d get an eye full.” Harry said.

Zayn smirked. “I think he’d like that actually.”

Niall pretend to gag. “Fuck no. Go and fuck already! I want to play FIFA.”

Zayn smiled, kissing Harry soundly. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com) | [ My Instagram account it was posted on](http://instagram.com/zarrysmutt#)


End file.
